The Giver Epilogue
by HuNnIe BaBe x3
Summary: Jonas is elsewhere. He's with some family. Read to find out more! One shot! Please review!


**DISCLAIMER**

****

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. I'M NOT THE AUTHOR OF GIVER AND NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE EXEPT FOR AMY AND HER MOM.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I wrote this as a school assignment not too long ago. I would really appreciate it if you guys read it and reviewed it. There will be no more chapters to it. This is how I turned it in, (except I fixed spelling errors) and this is how it will stay! Thanks!

The Giver Epilogue

"Mommy mommy! I think he's moving! Mommy look-" squeaked excitedly a little girl that was sitting beside Jonas's bed.

"Honey, you have to keep your voice down or you're going to scare the little boy!" said her mother, that looked at the boy that lay in front of her, with worry.

"We don't even know where he's come from." She just stared at her daughter in worry. What did she get herself into taking that poor boy in with her? She didn't want to put her little daughter in danger even if it was just a little boy. She found him unconscious by the riverbank near the big hill that no one ever crossed. Well, at least not that it was known of anyone ever going up the hill and seeing was behind it. There wasn't really anything there, but emptiness. At least, that's what people said. Plus, it belonged to the government who thought of it as something so strictly important that they made a law not to cross it. So maybe there was something there. This wasn't the problem she had to deal with now though.He was the problem. The fact that no one knew him was a problem. The fact that he hasn't woken up for over a week now, was a problem. Well, he did move now. It sure was an improvement. She didn't know if it was a good thing though. What if he was wild? Thoughts like this were wondering this little girl's mother's head until she was once again interrupted by her daughter.

"Mommy, he's looking at me," the little girl said in barely a whisper. Fear in her eyes.

Jonas in fact was looking at her. At both of her and mother actually. It took Jonas a good five minutes to realize that he has survived down the hill. That some how, he had ended up here. Here. Where was here anyway? As these thoughts were going through his head he looked around the room. It was a nice room. It looked like a girl's room. There were flowers painted on the walls. There were dolls and other toys scattered all over the floor. The thing that hit him the most was the cat that was sitting in the little girls lap.

"Hi, where am I? How did I get here? Where's Gabe- Oh no! Gabriel! Where is he? I need to find him! Is he ok?" yelled Jonas after adjusting himself to the room. He needed to find Gabriel. He knew that. He needed to find him now.

"I'm sorry but when we find you and this little baby, I think he's the Gabriel your telling me about. Well, um, I don't know how to say this to you. You're just a kid," she let out a cry, "Gabriel's dead…" she answered and started sobbing silently. She couldn't imagine losing a child herself. She loved Amy, her daughter, more than anything in the world. That little boy looked so helpless. She felt so bad that she couldn't save him, too. That she didn't find them both earlier.

"You don't understand, he's a newborn, I-I- mean a baby. He's barely one! He can't be dead!" said Jonas and he too started to cry.

"Yes, I know that dear. That's why I'm so terribly sorry." Jonas didn't hear anything else she said because he passed out once again. It wasn't sure if it was from the pain that he still had, since he had a broken leg, or if it was from over emotional stress. Either way Jonas didn't wake up until late next day. He felt better that day. He decided to take a look around the house he was in. Since he didn't hear any voices, he thought no one was home. He later found that he was wrong. Amy just jumped out of nowhere and stared at him with a grin. She was waiting for Jonas to wake up so she could talk to him.

"Hi!" she said and lifted her hand for him to shake, which he did while replying to her politely

"I'm Amy, what's your name?" she asked trying to be as friendly as possible, even though it wasn't hard since she always was.

"J-Jonas" he replied shaking a little.

They talked for what seemed hours. Jonas felt like he could trust this little girl, and later on when her mom came along he didn't stop with his story. He told them all about him and his community. He didn't want to lie about anything. He told them about how he was picked to be the Receiver. When they looked at him questionably and asked what the Receiver was, he patiently explained to them about his so called assignment. He told them how he was skipped at the ceremony. Jonas then went on telling them about all the other ceremonies that there were and what kind of assignments all of his friends received. They seemed so interested in what he was telling them that it just encouraged him to tell them more. He told him about their family units, and how they shared feelings even though there weren't any real feelings there at all. He most of all liked to tell them about the Giver. He told them much he loved him and missed him. How much he was scared that he may be dead. When he told them about Gabe, he started crying again.

It was something that he couldn't let go. It was too soon. He tried to save him from being released, but he didn't really save him at all. He gave him a worse death. He had first starved him for a long time, since they had little food, and then kept him cold, so cold that he probably froze to death. If that's why he died. Either way he didn't save him. If he wouldn't have left the community, Gabriel wouldn't have to go through so much pain. He would die in a matter of seconds. Because of him he suffered. Jonas blamed himself for it. When his voice broke down again, Amy's mom, who's name he found out was Marie, hugged him. It wasn't anything like one of those hugs that he got from his Mother. His Mother's hug was loveless. This one was different. He could somehow feel love in it. The fact that a stranger, who he knew for such a short period of time, somehow loved him, made him cry even more. He felt love, or at least a real feeling from someone other than the Giver for the first time in his life and it felt good. The following days went by quickly. Marie, who he now called aunt, wouldn't let him leave them. He now lived with them. He went to school where he learned many new things that he would never learn in his old community and he became really good friends with Amy. He liked her a lot, maybe because she reminded him of Gabe. He never heard anything about his old community though. He didn't know if how they handled the memories. He didn't know what happened to Giver. Jonas hated not knowing. There was nothing he could do about it though. He knew one thing though. He didn't ever want to live in that community again. He was happy where he was. In an imperfect community.


End file.
